1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to seats, and more specifically relates to seats that may be attached to a swimming platform on a boat.
2. Background Art
Boating is enjoyed by millions across the world. Those who enjoy boating often enjoy swimming from their boat. Many modern boats include areas known as swimming platforms that provide a flat surface close to the water and a way to easily enter and exit the water. In many such boats, the swimming platform is at the stern, close to the engine. The boat may be stopped at a desired location, the engine is then turned off, and the occupants of the boat may then enjoy swimming from the swimming platform.
On days when the weather is hot, it is easy to stay comfortable and cool while in the water, but once the person leaves the water to get on the boat, the person may become uncomfortable due to the heat. Therefore on hot days people may be inclined to spend more time in the water. Swimming can become tiring, and is not particularly suitable when a person wants to rest or relax. More restful activities might include lying on a floating pad of some type. While floating on a pad may be restful, it also takes the person out of the water and subject to the heat. What is needed is a way for a person to remain mostly submerged in the water to stay cool while in a resting position.
Another activity that is common while boating, especially on hot days, is drinking cool beverages. Drinking a beverage while swimming or while floating on a pad is difficult because there is no good place to put the drink. Thus, if a person is swimming or floating and wants a drink, he or she must typically get out of the water, get a drink, then return to the water after finishing the drink. This once again subjects the person to the heat. It would be preferable to provide a way for a person to have a drink while mostly submerged in the water to allow the person to stay cool while having a drink.